Phenotrans
}| }| }} |image= |type=Pharmaceutical company |members=Raymond Sullivan Pearce Stephens Mark Bradson |affiliates=Tyrone King |sites=Zombrex |}} Phenotrans is a pharmaceutical company responsible for manufacturing Zombrex. It has been criticized by numerous parties, including CURE and Gretchen of Tape it or Die, for its exploitative approaches towards development of anti-zombification medication. There are rumors that Phenotrans purposefully withholds the creation of a cure in order to extract money from its customer base. Story Dead Rising 2 In'' Dead Rising 2, Phenotrans adopted the development of Zombrex presented to them by Isabela Keyes, after the Willamette Incident. Chuck Greene discovers that Phenotrans caused the Las Vegas and Fortune City outbreaks. Raymond Sullivan helped keep Phenotrans' cover intact by acting as a supervisor directing any lingering survivors to an emergency shelter. Las Vegas Outbreak Zombrex had been bringing in overwhelming profits for the company, and demand for it became higher and higher. However, Phenotrans were running out of Queens needed to develop it, and therefore, unwilling to risk losing out on these profits, created a gas substance that attracts and causes regular zombies to mutate, creating more Queens. Phenotrans decided the best way to keep Zombrex in production was to intentionally release the Queens into a city to infect the entire population, causing the city to be quarantined. Phenotrans would then move in and release the gas to attract zombies and force the Queens from their mutated bodies. The city chosen was Las Vegas, which was soon infested with zombies and all went according to plan for Phenotrans. Chuck Greene, and his daughter Katey, were among the few survivors who managed to escape Las Vegas alive, though Chuck's wife had turned and bitten their daughter. Ironically, Chuck now had to constantly procure Zombrex for Katey, unaware of the story behind it. Las Vegas was subsequently destroyed three days later with a government issued firebomb, after the city was concluded to have no survivors. Fortune City Outbreak Three years after the Las Vegas incident, Phenotrans decided to repeat their earlier work elsewhere. Fortune City, an adult entertainment resort was considered a small price to pay. Being the most visited attraction in the world, it was packed with thousands upon thousands of unsuspecting people that would soon become victims to the infection. The TV show Terror Is Reality was hosting its latest entry in the city and was already hoarding hundreds of zombies for the show, gathered from other small town outbreaks which were kept under control by the military, and of course from the Las Vegas outbreak. Chuck was also competing in the show for money to buy Zombrex, and he and Katey had been staying there temporarily. Phenotrans conspired with the show's host, Tyrone King to help with the plan, offering him a large sum of money. TK accepted the offer, and suggested that they use Chuck to cover their tracks, by framing him as the cause of the outbreak; since because his wife was killed in Las Vegas, he had a believable motive. Phenotrans agreed, and Sullivan waited in the emergency shelter. Shortly after one of Chuck's shows, someone disguised as him released the zombies that were in storage, and was purposely captured on CCTV. Within minutes, the zombies were everywhere, infecting the thousands of people visiting. Chuck and Katey reached the shelter safely, but soon enough, Fortune City was completely overrun. This time, Phenotrans' plan did not go as smoothly. First, their decision to implicate Chuck as the cause of the outbreak prompted him to set out and clear his name, all the while TK had opted to use the outbreak as a chance to break the bank of Fortune City. Luckily for them, Chuck managed to capture TK and put a stop to the heist, although at that time, Chuck was under the impression that TK was behind the entire operation, and that the outbreak was merely for financial gain. He continued to cooperate with Stacey Forsythe of CURE, and news reporter Rebecca Chang. As scheduled, the military arrived after three days, but Phenotrans released the gas that mutated the zombies, and the soldiers were wiped out. The safe house was also breached and TK attempted to escape, but was infected along the way. After Chuck re-secured the safe house, TK was kept alive with Zombrex, which Chuck had given him so as to ensure he payed for his crimes. Sullivan assured Chuck and Stacey that another rescue would be attempted and, should that also fail, the last resort would be to initiate a firebombing to prevent the spread of the infection. However, while watching a news report, they were shocked to discover that Fortune City had already been reported to contain no survivors at all, therefore there would be no more rescue attmepts, and the firebombing would take place earlier than expected. Chuck decided to track the origin of the gas to find clues as to what what happening, and found Phenotrans extracting the Queens beneath Fortune City. After killing the mercenaries posted there, he stole a Phenotrans laptop with all the evidence to expose them as the cause, and took it back to the Safe House. At this time Sullivan revealed himself as the perpetrator, executing Rebecca as she tried to call her crew for help. He confessed to being on Phenotrans' payroll, and was ready to shoot Chuck when Stacey intervened, knocking way his gun. Chuck immidiately took it and fired at Sullivan, who narrowly avoided the shot and fled to his extraction point, leaving everyone else to die in the firebomb. Following Stacey's directions, Chuck pursued Sullivan and was told how Phenotrans had organized the Las Vegas outbreak in order to continue making Zombrex, which required large numbers of Queens. Enraged, Chuck engaged him in combat, but they were interrupted by an AC-130 flying over the city to extract Sullivan. It fired an explosive round, dazing Chuck, while Sullivan released his Fulton Skyhook in order to extract. Chuck quickly attached Sullivan's harness buckle to a railing on the ground just as the AC-130 connected with the skyhook, causing Sullivan to be ripped in half. Chuck picked up Sullivan's discarded tranceiver and made contact with Rebecca's news crew; Channel 6 Action News, informing them that there were infact still survivors within Fortune City. As a result, the firebombing was put on an indefinite hold, while rescue helicopters were dispatched. The survivors in the Safe House were evacuated, though Stacey and Katey had been taken hostage by TK, who had now gone insane. After a confrontation with TK, which resulted in his death, Chuck escaped with his daughter and Stacey, likely reporting Phenotrans to the government. However, the company had destroyed most of the evidence that could expose them and the laptop was extracted along with the top half of Sullivan's body. Due to Chuck's interference, the only proof against them was with the equipment left behind, but the resuming of the firebomb would have no doubt destroyed all of it. With all the evidence gone, Phenotrans is still capable of blaming Chuck for the entire thing. The company's outcome will probably be determined in the upcoming [[Case West|''Case West]], where Chuck and Frank West team up to infiltrate a compound believed to be owned by Phenotrans.'' '' Category:Organizations